


A Son For A Son

by Icylightning



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gags, Gun Violence, Hostage Situations, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Owen Strand is a Good Dad, Revenge, Torture, Worried Carlos, hurt owen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Some mistakes are hard to forget...And even harder to forgive.Owen learns this the hard way when TK's life is put on line because of a mistake he committed in his past.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 60
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with Tarlos. Hope you guys like this first chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Sun sank lower in the sky, light of the day draining away, giving way to velvety dark of night. TK leaned against a tree as he waited for Carlos to come out of the station, smiling when soft breeze flew pass him. They had made plans for dinner where Carlos was going to take him to best restaurant in Austin. Few minutes later his attention was drawn towards a couple holding their new born kid which broadened his smile. It was a sweet sight and a part of him wished maybe one day he would be holding a child with Carlos beside ....

"Hey Tiger" 

TK blinked out of his thoughts 

"Hi. You okay?" 

"Yeah Ofcourse. Hi"

"What were you thinking about so deeply" Carlos leaned in to press a kiss on TK's lips 

TK shook his head, grinning at his own silly thoughts "Nothing. Let's go, I'm starving" 

"Me too" Carlos whispered huskily leaning in for another kiss but TK turned his head away laughing lightly "You'll get your desert later. Right now I need some real food" 

"Buzzkill" mumbled Carlos and TK pushed him towards his car "I love when you get all grumpy" 

"Ofcourse you do" 

"Besides I've to get home early. Dad brought this new TV shelf and wants me to help him unpack" 

Carlos pouted "That's not fair. I don't get to spend enough time with you" 

TK rolled his eyes getting inside the car "Oh yeah? What about yesterday when I took a leave only because you had a day off" 

Carlos started the engine on "I would say that was very kind of you but.. you know I think it's about time we move in together. That way we'll see each other more and I won't have any complains and I'd see you all day and night and...." 

TK froze "What?" 

"What?" 

"What did you just say?" 

Carlos narrowed his eyes thinking about his words and then smiled broadly "Oh.. Yes I meant what I said. Let's move in together TK" 

"You really mean that?" TK asked again holding back his happy tears "We move in...I mean are you sure?" 

Carlos replied by kissing TK passionately "Never been so sure in my life" 

"I love you" TK spoke softly and Carlos caressed his cheeks "I love you too Tiger"

LATER

Wringing out excess water from his head, TK dropped the towel on the bed and got dressed in grey trousers and long sleeved blue Tshirt. His father said he would be hour late so he decided to take a bath. He was excited to share his big news with his father. 

TK threw the towel in the basket and walked out of the room heading towards kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. In one sudden movement, a shadow emerged from TK's right side and he found himself being slammed into a wall. His attacker wrapped an arm around him, used his body to push TK and pin him to the wall. Raising his other free hand, the man clamped a hand over his mouth 

"Mmmphh!" TK shouted from behind the hand, trying to free himself as he struggled and twisted in his attacker's grip. His heart was pounding against his ribcage and eyes were wide in shock. Who was this man? How did he get here? What did he want from him?

"Stop struggling" a deep cold voice whispered in TK's ears "This will be lot easier if you cooperate" 

TK tried to take a look at the man but his face was firmly held by the man. Thinking quickly, he swung his arm up and jammed an elbow on the side of the man's head resulting in freeing himself. Before he could enjoy his freedom, the man reacted and he was once again slammed into the wall, this time with so much force that his head bounced back and his vision blurred for few seconds 

The man's hand was back on TK's mouth muffling his voice "I warned you kid. Things will get less messy if you do exactly as I say" 

TK tried to protest through the hand covering his mouth, his breaths coming in short gasps, shaking his head from side to side. Suddenly he felt the weight on him was lifted and was roughly thrown on the floor. TK landed on his back and again within seconds, the man was instantly on top of him, knees digging painfully into his arms, pinning him to the cold floor. The young man grunted at the weight and blinked his teary eyes to see his attacker's face but they widened with new level of fear when he saw a gun in the man's hand "No!" 

The man backhand TK with the butt of the gun across his right temple and grinned satisfyingly when his captive went limp under him, head lolling to his side

TEN MINUTES LATER 

"Hey kid I'm so sorry for being late. You know how these..." Owen froze at the doorstep in shock at the sight that met him. TK was on a chair, hands bound infront, legs tightly tied with the chair. A thick piece of cloth was pulled between his teeth effectively gagging him while a his upper body was duct taped to the chair. From the looks, he could tell an entire roll of tape was used on his son, making it impossible for him to move. There was a gash on TK's head which was no longer bleeding but he could still spot a dry trail of blood. What scared Owen the most was the man standing behind TK with a hand wrapped tightly on his son's neck and other held a gun that was pointed at the his head

TK was panting heavily through the nose, having trouble taking air with the tight gag around his mouth and an unwanted hand that was constructing his efforts to breathe. His wide and watery eyes couldn't hide the fear that he was feeling 

Owen raised his hands up "Don't hurt him.. please I.. let him go" 

"Lock the door" the man ordered and Owen placed the lock "Please... my son.."

"Sit.Down. Strand" the man growled all the while tightening his hold on TK's neck

Owen heard a low whine tore from TK's throat and he clenched his jaw "Okay okay... please stop hurting him" he sat down on the edge of the couch, eyes never leaving his son's terrified ones "What do you want?" 

"I'm hurt you don't recognize me Strand" the man frowned pressing the gun harder on TK's temple "How about now?" 

It was proving very hard for Owen to jog his memory with the death threat looming over his son's head. He blinked his eyes and carefully looked at the man. Tall, broad muscled, half of his face covered in beard. There was a scar on the right side of his face and that's when Owen remembered who the man was and his heart sunk further into his chest "Benson" 

"See? It wasn't so difficult was it?" 

"What do you want?" 

Benson clicked the safety off the gun earning a muffled groan from TK "It's time for payback. A son for a son"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! I'm sorry it took so long to post next chapter to this story. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"No!" Owen shouted and sprang up from the couch, skipping his normal calm attitude "Please don't hurt my son" he tried to take a step towards TK but froze when he heard a loud snarl from Benson 

"Stay where you are Strand. I didn't make any promises on not hurting your son" the man threatened, hand tightening on TK's throat causing the young man to moan in discomfort 

"Okay okay!" Owen raised his hands in surrender and sat back down on the couch. He felt a twinge of relief when Benson removed his hand from TK's throat but winced when TK clenched his eyes shut and took heavy breaths from his nose. The position his son was forced into looked extremely uncomfortable and to add more worry to his list, he had no idea how to handle the situation and make sure TK was safe "What do you want?"

"Turn around" Benson ordered. Owen did as he was told, not wanting the man to hurt his son more. Pulling out two zip ties from his pocket, the man walked towards Owen and roughly tied his hands behind his back and then proceeded with the legs. He then went to stand next to TK and glared "I want you to tell your son what happened ten years back" 

TK turned his head slightly to look at the man who was holding him hostage infront of his father. Benson as his father called, was well ten inches taller than him. With an unmade beard and a scar on his right cheek, the man looked a replica of a villain in a cheap B grade movies. What confused him though was his strange demand. What was the man talking about? What happened ten years back? He was sixteen at that time and still studying so he had no clue what had happened that made this man take law in his hands. He turned to look at his father who looked much paler than before.

"Please don't do this Benson" Owen pleaded and TK swore there was guilt in his father's eyes

Benson crossed the distance in two large steps and pointed the gun at Owen "Either you tell him or I'll shoot you right now!" 

On seeing the threat on his father, TK shouted something unintelligible behind the gag, eyes piercing daggers before turning into a coughing fit, smothered by the fabric in his mouth 

"The kid just doesn't know when to shut up" Benson went back to TK and grabbed a handful of his hair earning a painful moan from the young man "Keep quiet boy!"

"Don't hurt him!" Owen shouted 

Benson yanked TK's head up and growled "You seem to be a huge fan of your father. It's soon going to change after you know the truth. That man..." he pointed at Owen "....is nothing but a coward! A bloody coward who killed my son!" 

TK's eyes widened. He immediately shook his head, silently denying the man's words. His father was his hero, his best friend. He was definitely not a killer.

"You know it was an accident! I didn't kill your son!" Owen kept his voice steady but it only angered Benson who tightened his grip on TK's hair, straining his neck "Liar!" 

Owen pursed his lips tightly "Look it's clear that you want revenge. You got me.. I'm right here. Let my so go. He's got nothing to do with this. Please let him go" 

TK protested at his father's words shaking his head vigorously. There was no way he was leaving him alone with the crazy man

Benson let go of TK's hair, jerking his head forward as he did "The kid has got everything to do with our situation Strand. I know you love your son just like I loved mine. What makes you think I'm going to let him go" 

TK's chest heaved short breaths. Pain was easily making itself noticable to every part of his body. His head was throbbing and limbs had gone numb due to tight restraints that blocked his blood flow. He wished someone came to their rescue but no one knew they were being held hostage in their own house

"I tried to go back inside to save your son but it was too late"

"More lies!" roared Benson, losing his patience "I want to see you in pain! To understand what happens when you loose your love one right infront of you" 

"No!" 

Benson ran a hand on TK's hair, snickering at flinch he earned "Maybe a little motivation is what you need to jog your memory" 

TK's eyes filled with panic which didn't go unnoticed by his father "Benson don't..." 

"You see the thing about zip ties is that when you tighten them, they cut off the circulation and that's why they prove effective restrains but with duct tapes it's a whole different story. It's not that effective but who said we can't have fun" 

TK's heart was hammering in his chest. What the hell was the man up to? 

"Wanna see Strand?" 

Owen pulled at his zip ties, ignoring when they dugged into his skin "Benson no!" 

Benson smriked and grabbed the left over duct tape. He tore a small piece and without warning placed it on TK's nose, cutting off his air circulation completely 

"TK!" 

TK let out his strangled scream, head shaking from side to side. He yanked at his restrains desperately trying to get free so he could rip the tape from his nose but he was tied so tightly that he couldn't even move an inch. The young man was left with only one thought, Can't breathe! 

"TK! Benson stop it! He can't breathe! Please stop!" Owen pleaded thrashing to get out of his zip ties "TK!" 

Benson waited for few more seconds before he pulled the tape off TK's nose "That was fun!" 

TK deeply inhaled the first crucial breaths through his nose. With his mouth gagged tightly, he could only take air through his nostrils. His chest burned at the strain and could feel his heart pumping erratically. He panted heavily looking at his father with teary eyes 

"I'm sorry son" Owen cried feeling hopeless and guilty "I'm so sorry" 

TK shook his head hoping his father would understand it wasn't his fault. His breath hitched when suddenly Benson took hold of his pinky finger and smirked at Owen "There's more to come" 

OTHER SIDE

Carlos placed the empty plate in the basin and went to clean the table. A small smile spread on his face when he realized this was probably the last night he would be spending alone. TK was going to move in with him and he was very excited about it "I've already thought about it Tiger. I'll be cooking all your favorite meals and you'll have to do the dishes" he chuckled at his own words 

A thought crossed his mind and he bit his lips nervously. Carlos wondered how Owen took the news. He checked his cell and was little disappointed when he didn't see any messages from TK. He hoped Owen wasn't upset with TK and decided to call his boyfriend 

"That's weird" said Carlos after TK didn't respond to his call "It's too early to sleep so TK shouldn't be sleeping. Besides he was going to help his father with the TV unit" he again tried calling and frowned when it went straight to voicemail "Where are you TK?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get into Benson's background story in upcoming chapters. Until then Please please please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Here's the next chapter to this story. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

FLASHBACK (Ten years ago) 

"Strand I want you to check the second floor!" the Captain incharge shouted at Owen as they headed inside a burning building. Owen responded with a 'Copy that' and climbed the stairs to second floor. The firefighters were responding to a call from a motel manager, saying that there was an explosion in the kitchen and now flames was spreading all over the place 

Owen kicked the door open to a room squinting through the black smoke. He scanned the place looking for survivors "Is anybody in here?" he yelled and at the same time spotted a pair of legs near the bed. Owen rushed to help the man who was barely conscious as he dragged him out of the room. The firefighter looked around again to make sure there was no one else in the room and carried the man on his shoulders

Owen was out of the burning motel with the man who was now being treated in an ambulance. He was about to report to his Captain when suddenly the man bolted from the stretcher and shouted "Where's my son!?" 

Owen turned around "What?" 

"My son! He was..." the man coughed "My son... he was with me" 

"No.. I checked the whole room twice. There was no one there" 

The man became hysterical and snatched the oxygen mask from his face "He was in the washroom!" 

Owen's heart skipped a beat 

PRESENT

TK protested as loudly as he could when his last finger was held by Benson and pulled in opposite direction. He looked up at his father, half lidded eyes damped with pain and fear

"Benson you don't have to do this. Stop hurting my son" said Owen not taking his eyes off TK "You know it was not my fault" 

Benson's eyes hardened with anger and he snapped TK's finger in opposite direction earning a sickening crack 

"NO!" 

TK screamed, something which was clearly audible even through his gag. Tears were streaming down his face and all he could do was to breathe through his nose, his chest and abdomen heaving desperately

Benson hummed patting TK's head "Wouldn't it be great if we could hear his voice.... hear him scream?" 

Owen watched with heavy heart as the man roughly untied the gag around TK's mouth. His son gasped, taking huge breaths as if immensely relieved to do such a simple task "TK.. TK talk to me" 

"I'm o..." TK fell into coughs and rasped, gasping between words. His finger was throbbing like hell and he didn't even dare to look at the awkward angle, fearing he would throw up at the sight "I'm okay Dad" 

"Are you ready to talk or should I..." Benson grabbed TK's second finger 

Owen yelled "Stop it you son of a bitch! I told you already. I wanted to go back inside to save your son but the building exploded. What was I suppose to do!" 

"You were suppose to save my son!" Benson growled back "Why did you leave him behind!? Now you'll see your son in pain!" with that he pushed TK's second finger with full force 

A gut wrenching scream tore from TK's throat breaking Owen's heart into million pieces. TK thrashed in the chair, trying to get away from the man who was causing nothing but pain. He felt dizzy as pain became unbearable and his head dropped down to his chest

"TK? TK!" Owen called out, anger and worry bubbling inside his chest "Please let him go" 

Benson slapped TK and took hold of his chin, forcing his attention back to him "You're not allowed to pass out on me" 

TK glared through his blurry eyes "You're sick!" 

Another slap and TK tasted blood in his mouth. He coughed, body trembling with pain. Owen couldn't see it anymore and shouted "Fine! I did it! I was responsible for your son's death. Are you happy now! Let my son go please!" 

TK grunted in pain and shook his head "Dad.. no" 

"You keep quiet TK" Owen spoke sternly. If taking the blame would save his son then he'd do it hundred times again and again "Benson I'm ready to do whatever you say. Punish me all you want but stop hurting my son" 

Benson grinned and leaned to talk to TK "You heard that boy? Your father is a killer. He killed my son" 

"No" TK clenched his jaw "It's not true. My Dad..." 

Slap! 

TK moaned feeling extremely dizzy 

Owen cursed 

"Don't argure with your elders. Haven't your killer father taught you anything at all? How hard it's to follow a simple rule?" Benson turned to face Owen "Now it's time for the climax of this show" 

Owen's heart dropped to his stomach 

FLASHBACK

"Your son?" 

"Why did you leave him in there!?" Benson yelled furiously at Owen "You should've saved him first!" 

"I.. I didn't know.. I.." 

Benson grabbed Owen's hands "Please save him. He's my only son. Please get him out of there" 

Owen nodded looking at the motel that surrounded by huge red-orange flames. The man hesitated for few seconds because he doubted the kid would still be alive but then screwed his face. He was a firefighter. It was his job to save lives. Just when he was about to get back inside the motel, an explosion boomed sending everyone backwards

"NOOOOO!" Benson screamed 

PRESENT 

"What do you mean?" asked Owen looking fearfully at the man who was hovering dangerously over his son. He rocked his body as hard as he could, trying to free himself but his efforts were in vain

Benson pulled a knife out from his pocket "It's time to put your son out of his misery" 

"No! Get away from him" 

TK and Owen barely had time to register as Benson turned and buried the blade into TK's hip who cried out loudly as pain exploded in his side. Blood poured down his side and he gasped when the blade was twisted a little "Stop! Please... jus...stop!" 

"Say your last goodbye to Daddy dearest" 

Ring ring

OTHER SIDE

Carlos tried TK's number once again and got the same result. Something was definitely wrong about the whole situation. It wasn't like TK to not answer his calls or messages. It had almost been more than an hour since he was trying to reach out to him and now he was worried. Was he thinking too much? Maybe TK's battery ran out and that's why he isn't picking up his calls. Or maybe he is too busy with setting up the TV unit that he didn't hear the ringtone. 

Carlos tried to calm his nerves down but still he felt something off. There was a nagging feeling at the back of his head which wasn't letting him calm down. He thought of another option and dialed Owen's number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween guys!!! 
> 
> Please leave a comment :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you all to my AWESOME readers who have read this story and left sweet comments and kudos. On with next and last chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Ring Ring

Benson stared at Owen's front pocket where his phone's screen was illuminating incoming call. With a deep scowl, he walked towards the man and grabbed his cell out and read the name "Carlos" 

TK immediately looked up at the mention of his boyfriend's name. His cell was in his bedroom and he hadn't texted or called Carlos since he came back home so there was a huge chance, his boyfriend was worried for him so now was calling his father to talk to him. It rang for thirty seconds before the phone ceased ringing. There was a minute of silence before the phone rang again "Dammit! It's him again. Who is he?" 

Owen glanced at TK who was panting heavily in pain, eyes filled with hot tears as blood dripped down on the floor "TK's boyfriend" 

Benson threw the phone smashing the device into small pieces. He grabbed the knife again and Owen shouted out to him but Benson surprised him when he started cutting the zip ties around TK's legs and then proceeded with the duct tape around his chest, not caring if he sliced TK's skin in process

TK bit his inner cheeks from crying out loud because Benson was being very rough and he could feel the blade scraping his skin on the arm and back. He instantly slumped forward as the duct tape was removed, too weak to hold himself up. Benson wrapped an arm around TK's chest to hold him upright, leaving the zip ties on his hands that bound him. The man then lifted TK up, half carrying and half dragging him out of the chair

"Where are you taking him!?" Owen yelled. Benson turned to look at Owen who was stil struggling to get free "Like I said, it's time to put him out of misery. I wasn't able to help my son and now you'll know how does it feel when you're so close to your son yet you can't do anything to save him" with that the man threw TK on his shoulders like a sack of potatoes and took him to his bedroom

Owen shouted, screamed, begged, anything that would bring TK infront of him. He called out for his son until his throat went dry but got no response. The father sobbed "Please God.. please save my son... please he doesn't deserve this.. please.. TK!" 

Benson threw TK on the floor who curled up in a fetal position, feebly crawling away from the man. Everything was spinning around him and the pain doubling with every second that passed. With blurry eyes he saw Benson pull a gun from his back and aim at him "Now your father will know.. what it feels like to loose a son" 

TK closed his eyes, accepting his fate. He hoped his father would be able to forgive himself. Thinking about his happy moments with Carlos, the young man waited for the bullet to end his life. 

Suddenly the door busted open followed by a gunshot 

TK flinched not daring to open his eyes. He jumped when he felt hands on him and tried to scoot away but the hands were now cupping his face "Hey hey it's me... Carlos. It's okay TK.. you're okay" he croaked, blinking back his tears feeling guilty for not coming sooner to check on TK

TK's struggling eased as he slowly pried his eyes open. Immense relief spread through his entire body on seeing Carlos next to him. He also noticed there was a body lying to his left and shuddered at the sight of Benson's lifeless eyes

"TK!" Owen rushed inside and immediately pulled his son into his arms "Oh son. TK... my boy" 

"Dad" TK couldn't stop the sob of relief that escaped from his mouth, fisting his hands on Owen's shirt "Dad" 

Owen cradled TK's head and hugged his still shaking son tightly. TK's face was buried into his father's chest as he sobbed. Never in his life had he felt this scared before. Tonight he would have died and they both knew that. 

"Mr Strand, he needs to get to the hospital" Carlos broke the silence keeping a hand on TK's back just to assure himself that his boyfriend was still alive and safe. Owen nodded and reluctantly let go of his son only to gasp in shock when TK almost slumped to his side, eyes close and body going limp "TK!" he cursed himself for not thinking sooner and looked at Carlos with wide eyes "He was stabbed!" 

Carlos's eyes widened at the pool of blood and quickly picked TK in his arms running towards the main door "Mr Strand, start the car" he placed TK in the backseat, jumping to sit beside him as Owen started the engine and drove off to nearest hospital.

FEW HOURS LATER 

"This is all my fault" Owen confessed with teary eyes as he held TK's hand in his which felt so small and fragile. His son was hooked up to various wires along with heart monitor that was beeping steadily in a way assuring the worried father. TK had suffered a blood loss due to stab wound and a minor concussion. Owen knew it would have been a lot worse of Carlos hadn't shown up at the right time and saved his son's life

"Don't blame yourself Mr Strand. TK is fine now" spoke Carlos sitting on opposite side of the bed, equally holding TK's hand

"How did you know we were in trouble?" 

Carlos ran a thumb on TK's hand "I didn't. TK wasn't picking up my calls or answering my texts which he never does. I then tried calling you but when even you didn't answer, I just knew... I came just to make sure TK was okay" 

Owen let out a tired sigh "I'm so glad you came Carlos. You saved my son's life" 

"Yours too Dad" came a hoarse voice and Owen and Carlos smiled at TK who was awake "Are you okay TK?" 

TK nodded "Little sore but I'm okay" he turned to look at Carlos "Thank you for coming" 

Carlos squeezed TK's hand followed by a warm smile "I'm glad to see you're okay" 

"TK.." Owen called out "I'm so..." 

"No Dad. Don't apologize.. what happened.. I would never blame you" TK took a deep breath wincing at the pull in his side which throbbed painfully 

Owen shook his head, clearly disappointed in himself "I should've been able to save his son. I should've checked the washroom too. It is my fault TK, that man lost his son because of me" 

"We cannot save everyone Dad. We try our best to do but.. we don't get to decide who lives and who dies" 

"TK's right Mr Strand. What happened was not your fault" 

Owen sniffed quietly still feeling guilty about the whole situation. 

"I don't understand.. if Benson held you responsible then why wait for so many years? Why attack now?" asked TK 

It was Carlos who replied "Benson was a escaped convict and was hiding in the motel that night. He was arrested and send to prison for ten years. He was just released two days back" 

Owen nodded "At the beginning, I use to go see him every week, to beg for his forgiveness but he refused to see me. At the end of six months, I stopped visiting him. I really feel for him, I understand his pain" 

TK gave a tight squeeze to his father's hand "Dad" 

"He was a father, TK. He lost his son so he had every right to be upset" 

"But his method was wrong, so was his thinking" said Carlos hoping he could soothe the distressed man with his words "Hurting TK and.. killing him was not the right answer. It would definitely not bring his son back" 

Owen sighed knowing there wasn't much he could do in this matter. He got up and leaned to press a kiss on TK's forehead "I love you son, so much" 

"I love you too Dad" 

"Get some rest" Owen patted on his shoulder and looked at Carlos "Take care of him" 

"Always" 

When Owen left, Carlos brought a glass of water and helped TK with it "Are you okay?" 

"Still shaken up" confessed TK "It was scary Carlos.. I wasn't afraid to die but he made Dad watch.. I don't know how to explain.. it was so horrible.. I.." 

Carlos wrapped his arm around TK and hushed him softly "Ssshh.. it's okay now. It's all over. He's dead remember. You're safe now" 

TK leaned into Carlos's touch "Can I ask for a favor?" 

"Anything" 

"Can we hold off our moving in together plan for few weeks. I want to stay with my Dad" 

Carlos smiled running a hand on TK's arm "You don't need to ask. Your father needs you now so you should stay with him. Besides, I'm not going anywhere"

"Thank you Carlos. You're the best" 

"I know" 

TK chuckled snuggling closer to his boyfriend "I love you" 

"I love you too Tiger" 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
